Ruptures
by ilianakate
Summary: Quand tout bascule en une soirée, Rick et Kate font face séparément à leurs sentiments si soigneusement enfouis...
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une autre histoire. Celle-ci est en deux parties. La première du POV de Kate, et la seconde, du POV de Rick. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire...**

**Elle se situe vers la fin de la saison 2, mais en fait ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Sachez juste qu'il y a Josh et Gina (je sais, je sais, mais pas de panique, ils vont vite disparaître du paysage...)... mais bon je suppose qu'avec le titre, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous faire un dessin...  
**

**Bonne lecture...**

**POV de Kate **:

Je claquais violemment la porte de mon nouvel appartement. J'étais furieuse. C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi en colère contre quelqu'un. Pourtant la soirée avait bien commencée. Nous étions aller dans un des restaurants les plus romantiques de la ville, et la soirée avait été parfaite. Mais j'aurais du savoir que cela cachait quelque chose. En sortant, il m'avait proposer de marcher un peu. La nuit s'annonçait douce, et je n'avais pas envie de mettre un terme à cette soirée. Nous avions marcher d'un pas tranquille durant plusieurs minutes sans échanger la moindre parole. J'avais essayer de calquer mon pas au sien, mais n'y étais pas parvenue, pas comme avec Castle. Avec lui, cela se faisait naturellement, sans même que l'on cherche à obtenir ce résultat. Mais je me reprochais immédiatement cette pensée, et me concentrait à nouveau sur mon compagnon.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, et une ride de concentration apparut entre ses sourcils. Je me retenais de l'interroger, sachant qu'il finirait par se confier à moi. Et c'est-ce qu'il fit. Il se stoppa alors que nous allions atteindre un parc public, et il me fixa longuement, comme s'il cherchait la force de se lancer. Je lui souriais doucement comme pour l'encourager, et je le vis prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de travailler avec Richard Castle » déclara-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Je l'observais, incertaine d'avoir bien compris. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça, c'était impossible. Pourtant, il me fixait, impassible, attendant ma reddition. Visiblement, il semblait persuadé que j'allais accepter sans hésitation. J'avais bien conscience que le fait que Castle fasse partie intégrante de ma vie l'ennuyait, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en nourrissait une quelconque jalousie.

« Je te demande pardon? » m'enquis-je finalement, espérant encore que tout cela ne soit qu'illusion.

« Je veux que tu dises à cet écrivain d'arrêter de te suivre comme un gentil petit toutou à sa maman » lança-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Immédiatement, je me hérissais. Il est vrai que je me plaignais souvent de la présence de Castle, mais c'était devenu un jeu entre nous, une façon de conserver ce lien qui nous unissais. Il me taquinais et flirtais avec moi et je faisais semblant d'en être agacée. Mais jamais je n'avait été méchante gratuitement envers lui, et il était hors de question que je laisse quiconque le faire. Castle méritait d'être traité avec respect. Rien ne l'obligeait à se mettre en danger, à s'impliquer autant lors de mes enquêtes, mais il le faisait, parce qu'il était comme ça, parce qu'il n'aimait pas faire les choses à moitié, et aussi parce que tout comme moi, il voulait voir les méchants payer et les familles des victimes obtenir justice.

« Castle m'est très utile dans mes enquêtes » répliquais-je d'un ton plus froid.

« Oh je t'en prie! Ce type n'est qu'un parasite. Il se sert de toi pour écrire ses maudits bouquins, et tu ne t'en rend même pas compte! » ragea Josh en me regardant comme si j'avais été une pauvre idiote trop crédule.

Comment ça ses maudits bouquins? Ces livres m'avaient sauver la vie. J'ignorais si j'en parlerais un jour à Rick, mais sans Derrick Storm, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Après la mort de maman, il avait été ma bouée de sauvetage. Et Josh se permettait de le critiquer? Non mais pour qui il se prenait? Parce qu'il se croyait parfait peut-être? Monsieur se prenait pour Doug Ross, et il osait venir me faire une leçon de morale? C'était le monde à l'envers. En tout cas, ce n'était pas parce qu'on sortait ensemble que j'allais le laisser diriger ma vie et choisir qui je devais fréquenter ou pas. Je n'écoutais déjà pas mon père quand il m'interdisait de revoir tel ou tel de mes amis, alors mon petit-ami du moment…

« Castle est un homme brillant. Il est drôle, charmant et attentif. Je suis heureuse qu'il fasse partie de ma vie, et si tu crois que je vais te laisser me dicter ma conduite, tu rêve Josh! » déclarais-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« En t'entendant parler de lui comme tu le fais, on pourrais croire que tu en es amoureuse! » remarqua-t-il en me fixant attentivement.

Heureusement que je savais dissimuler mes émotions. Il avait raison. J'étais amoureuse de Rick. Je me m'étais lancer dans cette histoire avec Josh que pour me consoler de voir Rick dans les bras de Gina. Et durant quelques temps, j'y avait cru. J'aimais bien Josh, et il me plaisait physiquement. Il faudrait être difficile pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais je ne l'aimais pas. La voix de Josh me tira de mes pensées.

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix Kate. Soit tu demandes à ton écrivain d'arrêter de te suivre, soit nous deux c'est fini »

Je le fixais abasourdie. Comment une soirée aussi prometteuse pouvait-elle tourner aussi mal en si peu de temps? Et Josh qui affichait un sourire suffisant, comme s'il était persuadé que j'allais le choisir lui. Mais mon cœur avait fait son choix depuis bien longtemps. Josh était un compagnon agréable avec lequel j'aimais discuter, et c'était également un excellent amant, mais si j'étais honnête, je ne me voyais pas passer ma vie avec lui, alors que j'avais du mal à imaginer ma vie sans Castle. Oh oui, le choix était facile de ce point de vue.

« Dans ce cas adieu Josh » m'entendis-je déclarer, et je me sentis horrible d'être satisfaite par sa mine déconfite.

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. C'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas souvent se faire larguer. Et bien il y avait une première fois pour tout. Il aurait du savoir que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, un combat qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner. Mais il s'était malgré tout lancer dans la bataille, et il encaissait la défaite. Un silence pesant se fit entre nous avant qu'il ne retrouve l'usage de la parole.

« Comme tu voudras, mais tu le regrettera. Cet homme ne t'apportera rien de bon. Il te rendra malheureuse Kate, et ce jour-là, ne compte pas sur moi pour te servir d'épaule compatissante » me lança-t-il avant de se détourner dans un mouvement rageur et de monter dans un taxi.

Je le regardais partir avant de rejoindre ma voiture et de rentrer chez moi. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Et j'étais furieuse. Furieuse contre Josh pour avoir voulu diriger ma vie. Furieuse contre Castle pour être lui et me compliquer à ce point la vie, et surtout, j'étais furieuse contre moi pour avoir laisser une telle situation se formée. Je savais pourtant que tôt ou tard, une catastrophe se produirait, mais j'avais fermer les yeux et je m'étais laisser porter par le courant, et je venais de boire la tasse. En arrivant chez moi, ma fureur avait atteint des sommets, et je me défoulait en partie en claquant la porte.

M'avançant dans mon salon, je ne prenais conscience de la présence d'un intrus qu'en avisant la veste posée sur la chaise de mon secrétaire. Et pas n'importe quelle veste. SA veste. Toute colère envolée, je m'avançais dans la pièce, en le cherchant du regard. Mais il n'était nulle part. Je lui avait donner le double de mes clés après mon emménagement, lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de défoncer la porte chaque fois qu'il me rendrait visite comme ça. Continuant de le chercher, je m'avançais vers le canapé, mais il n'était pas là. Il n'aurait quand même pas oser aller dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation? Précipitamment, je me dirigeais vers celle-ci, et ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi m'arracha un sourire attendrie. J'aurais du être furieuse, mais il était tellement craquant, que je n'y parvenais pas. Il s'était endormie en serrant mon oreiller dans ses bras, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

Doucement, je retournais dans le salon et verrouillais la porte de mon appartement. Il ne le quitterais pas cette nuit. Puis, j'éteignais les lumières, et allais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. J'hésitais sur la tenue adaptée, puis me décidait pour un shorty et un caraco. Puis, sur la pointe des pieds, je regagnais ma chambre, et sourit en voyant qu'il dormait toujours. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas avoir sursauter lorsque j'avais claquer la porte de mon appartement. L'observant attentivement, je remarquais qu'il avait les yeux gonflés, comme s'il avait pleurer, et je m'inquiétais. Était-il arriver quelque chose à Alexis ou à Martha? Mais je me raisonnais aussitôt. Si ça avait été le cas, il ne se serait pas endormie en m'attendant.

J'éteignais la lumière, et guidée par les rayons lunaire qui éclairait doucement la pièce, je marchais jusqu'à mon lit sur lequel je m'assis. J'ignorais ce qui s'était passer, mais il avait eu besoin de moi, et je n'avais pas été là. D'où le câlin à mon oreiller. Délicatement, je le recouvrait de la couette qui était rabattue au pied du lit, puis je m'allongeais sur le côté, continuant de l'observer. Rick Castle était endormi dans mon lit. J'avais encore du mal à y croire. Soudain je me figeais en le voyant bouger, priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, pour qu'il ne me quitte pas. Mais il roula dans ma direction, comme s'il avait senti ma présence, et je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, m'attirant contre la chaleur de son corps. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, je me blottissais contre lui, posant ma tête contre son torse.

« Kate? » m'appela-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Chut, rendors-toi, je suis là » murmurais-je en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« D'accord, je suis content que tu sois là » souffla-t-il en se rendormant.

Un sourire heureux étira mes lèvres. Il venait d'admettre qu'il était heureux d'être dans mes bras, de se retrouver dans une position aussi intime avec moi. Me serrant un peu plus contre lui, je fermais les yeux, comblée d'être enfin dans les bras de l'homme que mon cœur avait choisi. Pour la première fois de mon existence, mon cœur et ma raison étaient en parfaite harmonie. Je me sentais en paix, à ma place, et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou,pour vous remercier de vos si gentils commentaires, voici le chapitre 2 qui se situe donc du POV de Rick.**

**Il est plus long que le premier, mais c'est voulut, parce qu'à la fin, j'ai rajouter une scène qui m'avait été réclamer pour le POV de Kate.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira toujours autant, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**PS : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible, mais je crois que j'aurais beau faire, il en restera toujours. Prévenez-moi si ça devient trop dérangeant et je ferais appel à une Bêta lectrice pour corriger...  
**

**Bonne lecture**

**POV de Rick **:

Gina ne devait plus tarder. Je l'attendais et priais pour qu'elle appelle à la dernière minute et n'annule. Je voulais passer la soirée tout seul dans mon bureau à me morfondre. Tout ça parce que Kate m'avait dit que Josh l'emmenait dans le restaurant le plus romantique de la ville. Si encore il n'y avait que ça. C'était dans ce restaurant que des idiots comme Josh faisait leur demande. A cette idée, mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine, et des sueurs froides me coulèrent le long du dos. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas se marier avec ce satané motard. Rien que l'idée me donnait la nausée. Je ne le supporterais pas et je savais que si demain elle débarquait avec un solitaire au doigt, ce serait la fin définitive de notre partenariat et celle de Nikki Heat.

J'étais sur le point de me trouver mal lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée me ramena sur terre. L'espace d'un instant, j'espérais que ce soit Kate, avant de me baffer intérieurement. Elle devait être en train de passer une soirée idyllique avec son beau chirurgien sans perdre son temps à penser à moi. En traînant les pieds, j'allais ouvrir la porte et ne pus retenir un soupir exaspéré en entendant Gina commencer à me raconter le mal qu'elle avait eu à venir ici. La soirée allait être d'une longueur! Blasé, je constatais qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention à mon peu d'enthousiasme. Elle était bien trop occupée à parler d'elle pour ça. En soupirant de nouveau, je la suivais silencieusement dans le salon.

Le repas s'était déroulé avec une lenteur insupportable. Gina avait monopolisée la conversation, ce qui au fond m'avais bien arranger. Au moins pendant ce temps, je pouvais penser à Kate tranquillement. Me torturer serait plus juste. Je l'imaginais dans les bras de Josh, l'embrassant passionnément, faisant l'amour avec lui. A cette pensée, je serrais les poings de rage, et crispais la mâchoire. Perdu dans mes sombres pensées, je ne remarquais même pas le silence soudain de la pièce.

« Rick? Tu m'écoutes au moins? » se plaignit Gina en posant une main impatiente sur mon bras, me faisant sursauter, et je ne pus retenir mon mouvement de recul à son contact.

« Hein? Quoi? » marmonnais-je en posant mon regard sur elle.

« Tu a passer toute la soirée à faire la tête! Dis tout de suite que ma compagnie t'ennuie! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Mais son rire mourut presque immédiatement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je ne riais pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et afficha une moue boudeuse qui me fit craindre le pire.

« Richard Castle puis-je savoir pourquoi tu agis ainsi? Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis trois semaines, et j'ai l'impression que tu aurais préférer que ça continue comme ça! » s'exclama-t-elle en me défiant du regard de prétendre le contraire.

Préférant ne rien répondre pour ne pas envenimer la conversation, je préférais débarrasser la table et battre en retraite dans la cuisine. Pas très courageux, mais je savais que si cette conversation se poursuivait, j'allais finir par dire des choses que je pourrais regretter. Quoique... songeais-je en entendant les talons de Gina claquer sèchement sur le parquet.

« Qu'y a-t-il Richard? Qu'est-ce que ta _muse _t'a encore fait? » lança-t-elle en insistant avec mépris sur le mot.

Instinctivement je me raidis. Si jamais elle mêlait Kate à la conversation…

« Qu'est-ce que tu va encore imaginer! » soupirais-je sans me retourner.

« Je n'imagine rien du tout. Depuis votre rencontre, tout tourne autour d'elle. C'est constamment des « Beckett a fais ci, Beckett a fait ça…. » C'est horripilant » répliqua-t-elle acerbe.

Et en un éclair, je me rappelais pourquoi ça n'avait pas marcher, et pourquoi ça ne marcherait jamais entre Gina et moi. Elle me faisait continuellement des reproches. J'étais distrait? C'était à cause d'une femme. J'étais fatigué et de mauvaise humeur? Encore et toujours à cause d'une femme. Bon d'accord, cette fois, elle avait raison, mais elle commençait à m'énerver à agir comme si je la trompais.

« Elle n'a rien à voir dans mon humeur actuelle » déclarais-je en espérant que Gina s'en tiendrait là, mais je savais que je me berçais d'illusions.

« Je vais te croire » se moqua-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un geste agacé. « Peut-être serait-il temps de mettre à terme à votre partenariat. J'admets qu'elle t'a été utile pour retrouver le goût d'écrire, mais maintenant tu peux parfaitement te passer d'elle » ajouta-t-elle en dardant un regard perçant sur moi.

Sa requête me hérissa le poil. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'est que l'on me dise ce que je devais faire. Ça m'avait d'ailleurs souvent valut des ennuis avec la justice, comme Kate s'était amusée à me le rappeler lors de notre première rencontre. Heureusement que j'étais ami avec le maire!

« Écoute Gina, j'aime travailler avec Beckett et les gars, et à moins que ce ne soit elle qui ne mette un terme à notre accord, je n'y changerais rien pour personne » déclarais-je en la défiant du regard.

Elle m'observa un long moment, puis secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté et apitoyé.

« Tu me fais pitié mon pauvre Richard. Toi le coureur de jupons, amoureux comme un collégien d'une femme qui n'éprouve qu'indifférence et exaspération à ton égard. Elle va te briser le cœur, et je vais profiter du spectacle… » persifla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche de reine outragée et de quitter mon appartement et ma vie.

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque la porte claqua violemment. Mais elle avait raison. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Kate me blessait plus qu'aucune autres femmes avant elle. Chacun de ses rejets était comme autant de coups de poignards en plein cœur, et je finissais par ne plus pouvoir le supporter. A nouveau, ce sentiment d'oppression familier m'assaillit, et je ressentis le besoin urgent de m'aérer avant de devenir fou de douleur. Précipitamment, j'enfilais ma veste, vérifiais que j'avais bien mon portefeuille et mes clés, et sortais de mon appartement.

Décidant qu'un peu de marche dans les rues désertes me ferait du bien, je m'élançais, laissant mes pieds me guidés. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de ma veste, j'avançais d'un pas leste, toutes mes pensées tournées vers Kate. Soudain un concert de klaxon me tira de ma léthargie, et je m'aperçus que je venais de traverser la rue sans m'en rendre compte, provoquant la colère des chauffards de taxi. M'excusant d'un geste désinvolte, je poursuivais ma marche lorsque je me figeais. Je me trouvais devant le restaurant dans lequel elle dînait. J'avais parcourut plusieurs pâtés de maison à une allure d'enfer pour me retrouver près d'elle. Je devenais pathétique.

Mû par une impulsion, je pénétrais dans le restaurant. Mon regard scrutait les tables, cherchant à l'apercevoir, mais elle demeura invisible. Peut-être se trouvait-elle à l'étage? Mais si je montais et qu'elle y était, je signais mon arrêt de mort. Elle ne croirait jamais à l'excuse du « je passais dans le quartier et j'ai eu un petit creux ».

« Puis-je vous aider? » s'enquit une voix suave dans mon dos.

En me retournant, je me retrouvais devant la caricature parfaite du maître d'hôtel. Je m'apprêtais à inventer une excuse bidon pour expliquer ma présence, mais l'homme fut plus rapide que moi.

« Oh Monsieur Castle! » s'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi.

Génial un fan, ça allait m'être utile, songeais-je en lui adressant un sourire affable.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu votre nom sur la liste des réservations pour ce soir.. » poursuivit Alfred en me fixant avec curiosité.

« Et bien non en effet. Mais je ne suis pas là pour dîner… » commençais-je en me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir obtenir les informations convoitées sans avoir l'air suspect quand j'eu une illumination « Je fais des recherches pour mon livre… et je sais qu'il y a souvent des demandes en mariage dans votre restaurant, et j'aurais aimer savoir s'il y en avait une en particulier qui vous aurait marquer… »

« Rook va-t-il enfin demander la main de la flamboyante Nikki? » s'enquit Alfred avec excitation.

« En toute confidentialité, j'envisage la question dans un avenir proche, mais je voudrais faire dans l'originalité… » lui souris-je d'un air de conspirateur.

« Et bien en fait, c'est amusant que vous disiez ça, parce qu'il y a eu une demande en mariage assez extraordinaire ce soir-même » s'emballa Alfred, sans remarquer ma soudaine pâleur.

« Vraiment? Et pouvez-vous me décrire le couple? » demandais-je en sortant mon carnet et en feignant de prendre des notes, ce qui sembla ravir mon fan.

« L'homme était grand, brun, ténébreux, et la femme avait de longs cheveux bruns, d'incroyable yeux verts et un sourire à damner un saint » commença-t-il.

En entendant la description, je me figeais. Josh et Kate. Ce bellâtre avait fait sa demande, et vu l'enthousiasme de mon informateur, la réponse à cette demande avait été positive. Mon cœur se brisa dans ma poitrine. Mon regard restait fixé sur l'homme qui me faisait face, je voyais ses lèvres bougées, mais je n'entendais rien d'autre que mon sang qui tambourinait dans mes oreilles.

« Est-ce que cela vous convient? » s'enquit-il finalement, en me scrutant avec curiosité.

« C'est parfait… » balbutiais-je, nauséeux, et après l'avoir remercier et promis de revenir pour dîner, je quittais ce restaurant de malheur le plus dignement possible.

Une fois dans la rue, je m'arrêtais sur le trottoir, complètement perdu. Kate avait dit oui. Je l'avais perdu. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais été à moi, mais je conservais l'espoir qu'un jour j'arriverais à la faire changer d'avis, à lui faire comprendre que j'étais le bon pour elle, que moi seul saurait la rendre heureuse. Mais cet infime espoir venait de m'être brutalement arraché, et je me sentais comme une coquille vide livrée à l'océan de douleur qu'était devenue ma vie. Sans y penser, j'hélais un taxi et lui donnais l'adresse. Arriver à destination, je réglais la course et descendit de voiture. Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, je me figeais. J'étais devant chez Kate. J'hésitais longuement sur la marche à suivre, puis remarquant que les lumières étaient toujours éteintes, je décidais de monter. Je voulais m'imprégner une dernière fois de son monde.

Préférant les escaliers à l'ascenseur, je grimpais les trois étages jusqu'à son appartement, et utilisant le double qu'elle m'avait donner, je pénétrais dans son antre. La première chose que je perçus, fut une subtile odeur de cerise qui imprégnait l'atmosphère. Mécaniquement, je déposais ma veste sur la chaise de son secrétaire, et visitais cet appartement dans lequel je n'étais jamais venu. Celui-ci respirait le bon goût et la féminité. C'était tellement elle. En souriant, je parcourais sa bibliothèque, amusé de découvrir qu'elle possédait tout mes livres, même les plus obscures, ceux que peu de mes lecteurs avaient déjà lu. Je savais bien qu'elle était une de mes fan. L'idée me fit légèrement rire. Je continuais ma visite, et souriais chaque fois que je constatais que nous avions de nombreux goûts en communs.

Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvais dans sa chambre. Je savais que si jamais elle me découvrait dans cette pièce, elle me tuerait sans sommation, mais j'étais incapable de faire machine arrière. Rien qu'à l'idée que c'était sûrement la première et la dernière fois que j'y mettais les pieds, et pire encore que bientôt ce ne serait plus seulement sa chambre, mais leur chambre, des larmes de douleur coulèrent le long de mes joues. Ravagé par le désespoir et le chagrin, je m'affalais sur son lit, secoué par de lourds sanglots. J'étais dévasté, et laissais mes larmes s'écoulées librement. Sans honte ni fausse pudeur. De toutes façons j'étais seul, alors pourquoi me cacher? Ayant besoin de réconfort, je m'emparais de son oreiller dans lequel j'étouffais mes râles d'agonie, me contentant de son parfum si caractéristique à défaut de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras.

Ce fut le claquement d'une porte qui me tira de mon sommeil. Elle était rentrer, et je tendis l'oreille pour voir si son fiancé était avec elle. Manquerait plus que je les surprenne en pleine action. Là c'était sûr, j'irais me jeter sous les ponts en sortant précipitamment de cet appartement. Mais tout ce que j'entendis fut la voix de Kate qui vitupérais contre Josh. Il y avait de l'orage au paradis visiblement. Soudain, le silence se fit, et je me demandais ce qui se passait. J'eus ma réponse en entendant la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrir prudemment. Elle savait que j'étais là, et je ne mis pas longtemps avant de décider de feindre de dormir. Cependant, je ne pus effacer le sourire qui était né sur mon visage en imaginant qu'elle s'était disputer avec Josh, lui rendant peut-être même sa bague.

Je m'attendais à l'entendre me hurler dessus, mais à ma grande surprise et joie, rien ne vint. J'entendis finalement ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, et sans ouvrir les yeux, je tendais l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Était-elle aller chercher son arme? Un cliquetis me fit arquer un sourcil. Elle verrouillait la porte? Perplexe, j'attendais la suite des évènements, lorsque je l'entendis revenir dans la chambre. Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, et de délicieux frissons me parcoururent. A nouveau ses pas s'éloignèrent, et après quelques minutes, j'entendis l'eau de la douche coulée. Enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller, et m'installant plus confortablement contre le montant du lit, je souris comme un idiot. Elle ne comptait visiblement pas me mettre à la porte. Et soudain, j'eus une révélation. Ce n'était pas d'eux que m'avait parler le maître d'hôtel.

Même si je n'avais écouter que d'une oreille, il avait dit quelque chose qui aurait du attirer mon attention. Voulant sans doute montrer qu'il était tout aussi capable que moi de faire de belles phrases, il avait dit quelque chose à propos des yeux bleus de l'homme. Or Josh avait les yeux noirs. Une vague de soulagement sans nom m'envahit, et je me retins de me lever d'un bond pour effectuer une petite danse de la victoire. Bien m'en prit parce que c'est cet instant que choisit Kate pour sortir de la salle de bain. Une odeur prononcée de cerise flotta jusqu'à moi, me faisant frémi d'anticipation. A nouveau, je sentis son regard se promener sur moi, et je me demandais ce qu'elle comptait faire. A travers mes paupières closes, je perçus une baisse de luminosité, signe qu'elle venait d'éteindre la lumière.

Tétanisé, j'écoutais les bruits de la pièce, et soudain, un froissement soyeux retentit sur ma droite, juste avant que le matelas ne se creuse légèrement. Elle venait de s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Je sentis son bras frôler ma jambe, et je me mordis l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne rien faire de stupide, m'enjoignant à l'immobilité la plus totale. Je sentis comme une caresse sur mon corps, et compris qu'elle venait de me recouvrir de l'épaisse couette qui se trouvait pliée au pied de son lit. Elle comptait me laisser dormir dans son lit. Et je priais pour qu'elle décide d'y rester avec moi. Je faillis soupirer de soulagement lorsque le matelas se creusa un peu plus, me faisant glisser vers elle alors qu'elle s'allongeait.

Incapable de me contrôler plus longtemps, je feignis de remuer dans mon sommeil, repoussais l'oreiller devenu inutile, et roulant dans sa direction, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, et sans lui laisser le temps de protester et de m'échapper, je la pressais contre la chaleur de mon corps, me délectant de la douceur et de la souplesse de son corps contre le mien. Retenant mon souffle, j'attendis de voir comment elle allait réagir, mais pour mon plus grand plaisir, je la sentis se blottir contre moi avec un soupire de satisfaction.

« Kate? » l'appelais-je d'une voix faussement endormie.

« Chut, rendors-toi, je suis là » murmura-t-elle en me caressant tendrement les cheveux, dans un geste qui m'arracha un frémissement de bonheur, et je resserrais un peu plus mon emprise autour de sa taille.

« D'accord, je suis content que tu sois là » soufflais-je en feignant de me rendormir.

Cependant, un sourire heureux et comblé étira mes lèvres. Non seulement elle ne m'avait pas repoussée, mais en plus, elle admettait par ses gestes tendres qu'elle était heureuse de ma présence à ses côtés. La sentant se blottir un peu plus contre moi, je souriais plus largement, comblé d'être enfin dans les bras de la femme que mon cœur avait choisi. Pour la première fois de mon existence, mon cœur et ma raison étaient en parfaite harmonie. Je me sentais en paix, à ma place, et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.

Ce furent les rayons du soleil qui me tirèrent du sommeil et j'ouvris les yeux en sentant le regard de Kate posé sur moi.

« Bonjour… » soufflais-je en lui souriant timidement.

« Bonjour, bien dormi? » s'enquit-elle en me retournant son sourire le plus éclatant.

« Merveilleusement puisque tu étais dans mes bras… » acquiesçais-je en lui déposant spontanément un baiser sur le front. « Et toi? » demandais-je prudemment, incertain de sa réaction.

« Incroyablement bien, tu fais un oreiller très confortable » me taquina-t-elle en se réinstallant tout contre moi.

Un soupir de soulagement souleva ma poitrine, et je l'entendis rire. Je profitais pleinement de ma chance, repoussant à plus tard l'heure des explications. Nous avions tout notre temps, et je voulais profiter encore un peu de ce moment privilégié. Et visiblement, elle était d'accord avec moi.

« Petit déjeuner? » me demanda-t-elle finalement, alors que nos estomacs se faisaient bruyamment remarqué.

« Avec plaisir » rigolais-je en la libérant à contre cœur.

Avec légèreté, elle se redressa, m'adressa un grand sourire rayonnant, et sans prendre la peine de se couvrir, complètement à l'aise, elle se dirigea d'une démarche gracieuse vers la cuisine. Finalement, les choses se présentaient bien, et une chose était sûre, après la nuit que nous venions de partager, je comptais bien faire en sorte qu'il y en ait plein d'autres, toutes aussi câlines, et définitivement plus coquines. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais passer la nuit dans les bras de Kate Beckett, et que j'étais rester sage. Décidément, j'étais prêt à tout pour l'amour de cette femme.

« Castle! Ramène tes fesses ici, le déjeuner ne va pas se préparer tout seul! » l'entendis-je crier, un rire dans la voix.

Avec un éclat de rire, je m'empressais de la rejoindre, et c'est ensemble que nous préparions notre premier petit-déjeuner commun en tant que presque couple… Ce presque me gênait un peu, mais je savais que bientôt, très bientôt, il ne serait plus que de l'histoire ancienne, je m'en faisais la promesse.


End file.
